Nozaki Sakura
Nozaki Sakura (野咲さくら) is a midfielder for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"She is well-known as a rhythmic gymnastics player. She has a high obsession with being the best."'' Appearance She has light pink hair which is tied up at the back looking like cherry blossoms and a braid across her head. She has blue eyes, a fair skin tone and she is quite tall. She is very flexible and slim due to her rhythm gymnastics training. Personality She is described to be hardworking and willing though carefree at times. In episode 4, unlike the others in Shinsei Inazuma Japan (except Matatagi, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma), she turned up to the training session. They had all been given the chance to go out and do what they like, but she chose to stay and do some training. Although she seemed very enthusiastic at the training session, she seems to have a double personality towards Tenma and the other Shinsei Inazuma Japan members, making him think she really enjoys soccer. It was also stated from her old team-mates from the Oumihara Chuugaku Shintaisoubu, that it was a good thing she had left, and it was unlucky for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to have her on the team. However, after the match between Big Waves, she has become more enthusiastic and starts to get along well with her teammates more. Background When Sakura was younger, her parents pressured her into winning or coming in first place in the competitions she was held in. So Sakura's teammates started to dislike her as she always tried to steal the spotlight whenever she could; to impress her parents. Even though she came second place in a gymnastics competition, her parents will still not satisfied with her results. They would be mad at her otherwise, and would strictly tell her to practice. She joined Inazuma Japan so that she could earn enough money to study abroad with the best gymnastics team in the world, as revealed by Manabe Jinichirou. Plot She first appeared in episode 1, being chosen as a member of Inazuma Japan. It was revealed in the match against Teikoku Gakuen, that Nozaki was a ace in gymnastics but hadn't played soccer before. As she was doing some gymnastics performents, she didn't receive the ball at all in which Shindou Takuto became angry and said that this was soccer. At the end of the match, Inazuma Japan lost with a score of 10-1. In episode 2, she introduced herself as a former member of the gymnastic club at her school along with the other new members of Inazuma Japan. When Tenma taught the new members on how to kick a ball, she tried, but failed. On the day of the match between Fire Dragon, she tried to get the ball but it was stolen by Lee Chyun-Yun before she could get it. In episode 3, she went along with a few others and didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi because Manabe was angry at him and ordered them. Later, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and saw Matatagi's desperation, she along with the others finally trusted him and passed the ball to Matatagi. She also said to Manabe that he had to pass the ball to Matatagi. In episode 4, she and Matatagi were the only one who participated the training with Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi. However, during the training, her second face appeared when she told Tenma that they should training or when she tried to be a goalkeeper. The next day, the others still doesn't participate the training except for her and Matatagi. In episode 5, she also took the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test but decided to remain after seeing Tetsukado's shoot. In episode 6, her parents visited and told her not to make any embarrassing playing on the next match between Big Waves. On the match between Big Waves, she tried to prove her ability to her parents by cutting the pass of her teammates and even went as far as hurting them like when she stomped on Konoha's foot to get the ball. When half-time started, most of Inazuma Japan started to suspect on her behaviour during the first-half. In episode 7, she continued to play solo in the match against Big Waves, being careless with her plays and causing the team to fall apart. She mentioned to herself that she had to be perfect, so that her parents could accept her. Konoha was running toward the ball, and once again, Sakura tried to injure her on purpose, but this time she ran into her. Sakura supposedly hurt her leg, so she swapped positions with Tetsukado Shin, becoming a defender. Soon later, she realizes that it's okay to not succeed straight away, and so she tries to break Suck Out with Shindou's Kami no Takuto, but failed. Soon after though, Sakura managed to break through Suck Out with Kami no Takuto FI. She kept running with the ball, and was about to shoot when a defender got in her way. So she passed it to Manabe Jinichirou, and he ended up scoring; making the score 3-2 to Inazuma Japan, who ended up winning. At the end of the match, she said to herself that she could be perfect along with the team, instead of just herself. In episode 8 she and the rest of Inazuma Japan got a day-off, meaning no training and no matches. Kuroiwa Ryuusei told them all to do something other than soccer; so Sakura decided to go to the Soccer Garden Shopping Mall. After all the incidents, she invited Morimura Konoha to go with her, which she accepted and tagged along. They seemed to have fun there, regaining their friendship to a balanced level. Sakura asked Konoha about her background, and what her contract with Kuroiwa was; but she didn't say anything. Instead, Sakura told Konoha about her contract with Kuroiwa, which was that she could earn enough money to study abroad with the best gymnastics team in the world. In episode 9, when the first-half had ended, Shindou suggested that they take of Kusaka for the second-half. Sakura was thinking of what she thinks of the idea, but Tetsukado Shin said that there is no choice seeing as everyone else agreed; except Tenma, who pleaded for him to play. When the second-half started, Sakura and the other members didn't pass the ball to Kusaka, because they didn't want him to go on a rampage for a second time. In episode 10, Sakura and everyone else trained in the Black Room for the 3 days before there next match. Sakura was the one that mentioned and suggested that they could maybe win the Football Frontier International Vision 2, which came to a surprise to Manabe Jinichirou and Minaho Kazuto as their contracts stated that they didn't have to win; but everyone agreed to this and decided to win. Soon later, Sorano Aoi came in and told everyone about their next opponents, Mach Tiger; she showed them a video of their previous match with Desert Lion, in which Mach Tiger had beaten them with a score of 5-0. In episode 11 when Morimura Konoha went missing, Sakura didn't join the search-party to look for her. Hissatsu Anime= *'OF Beautiful Hoop' |-| Game= *'OF Beautiful Hoop' *'SH Mermaid Smash' *'OF Ribbon Shower' *'SH Butterfly Dream' Soul Anime *'SOUL Kamoshika' Game *'SOUL Kamoshika' Game Exclusive Teams *'Okosama Eleven' (Young Form) Trivia *Before joining Inazuma Japan, she was a member of the Oumihara Oumihara Chuugaku Shintaisoubu. *She has a character song titled Ashita mo Haretara with Sorano Aoi. Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan